Thomas Shepherd
"You snails never get it." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd is a juvenile delinquent and mutant terrorist who famously blew up a school in Springfield, NJ (it was a weekend, relax). He was sentenced to a juvenile facility and then fell off the grid. Sometime after the Merge he ended up at Xavier's Institute to become a massive pain in the staff's collective asses. Background So you wanna know about me? Are you a cop? You gotta tell me if you’re a cop. Okay, you’re cool, a’right try to keep up. So I was born in Springfield New Jersey. Yeah, yeah, Jersey, Sopranos, Bon Jovi, Jersey Shore. I heard all the jokes so just skip it alright. Anyhow it was alright, my parents were sort of dicks, especially my Dad, but who’s parent’s don’t suck. Well those of us who’ve got em. We weren’t rich so I grew up in the shitty part of town, learned to stick up for myself, play people, look out for number one early on, and yeah ditched a lot of school. I was sort of ADD and folks didn’t have money for meds (wouldn’t have taken them anyhow). Got into trouble, fights, shoplifting, stuff like that. Then when I was twelve my hair started going all Targaryen on me and the ADD got really bad. People just slowed right down like I was tripping on some serious stuff. Anyhow didn’t figure I was anything special until I tried to jack this game at Electro-Mart and security saw me, I bolted and then, bam! I just ripped right out of there, like I was miles away when I finally came crashing to a stop. I was a mutant and shit was going to change. I ditched more school, practiced my powers, found out I could blow shit up as well as run fast, oh, and I was like way stronger than I used to be. Nobody could mess with me. I was the man. Anyhow one of my teachers the next year caught on to my whole deal, guess he was a mutie too but one of those lame ones with no good powers. Anyhow, this teacher, Mr. Meyers he was all I know what you are and what you’re doing, and he offered to help me. Not just with the powers but the crime and stuff. It was totally pervy but what the hell I was like super-strong and could kick his ass. The deal didn’t last long, he tried to push me a bit, showed me how I could pass through walls and wanted me to knock off banks and stuff. I wasn’t game. I mean small shit was fine, but banks bring in the feds and the feds aren’t cool with guys like me. Anyhow we had it out on Christmas break, down in the school. Anyhow I got pissed and then next thing I know I punch a wall, but I hit it with my explod-y trick and bam, no more like half a school. Sooo you know I said how I didn’t want to get involved with the feds? Yeah, that happened. Suddenly I was a mutant terrorist wanted for destruction of property and possibly murder since they found Myer’s car but not his body. They dropped the murder beef when Myers’ body didn’t turn up but I still went to jail. Though it wasn’t regular jail it was mutant jail. They did a bunch of stuff to me which was off the books. I’m not sure what they were doing but some of the stuff they gave me felt like Kick (You're really not a cop right? Because I am just guessing about what Kick feels like, btw... seriously). Anyhow, Merge comes busts that place wide open I escape. I run around for a bit and come home. That turns into a big deal. My Dad hauls me down to the police station, my Mom is screaming about not taking me to the police station, I'm screaming about not going back. I bolt. End up being found by the X-Men. Tell them what’s up about mutie-juvie and the stuff they did. Suddenly I’ve got lawyers and stuff and people proving stuff was done to me while in jail. People cover up, there’s a bunch of court stuff and they say my time is served and give me some money. Except the money goes to my folks. Dad splits with my cash, Mum has a breakdown I end up in the X Mansion. The Mansion is no Genosha, but it's pretty alright. I have to go to class and do homework and stuff, which is lame, but some of the classes are alright, like the combat classes and the ones where they teach you to use your powers. The rest of it, yaaaaaawnn sooooooooo booooooring. But trying to think long term, they've got a team here, sort of like a junior X-Men. I figure I get on that learn some stuff and when I graduate I can hook up with a real team like the Acolytes or Brotherhood and take the fight to the Flatscans. For now I am just chilling for a bit, learning, and when I am not doing that, getting stuff for the rest of the students. You know, contraband ('cause you're not a cop) so, yeah, that's about it, so if you've got an order, hit me up, otherwise, get lost Snail got no more time to waste. Personality Logs * 2014-08-15 - Opening Shots: Start a Damned Riot In Here - A Nation-X concert on the first Friday night of the school year goes pear-shaped. Category:Mutants Category:Xavier's Institute Category:Closed Characters Category:NPC Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Marvel Features